


BVB Princesses

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I really have to wear this?” CC's grin in reply caused Andy to grimace more. “Oh come on! I don't want to wear this!” </p><p>“Dude, a deal is a deal. You and Jake said you would both wear costumes of my choice for the next show instead of doing the other dare. These are the costumes I picked. Go get dressed Ariel.” CC's grin was devilish and Andy wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his face at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BVB Princesses

Andy grimaced at the costume CC was holding up in front of him. Did he really have to wear that? Beside CC Jinxx, and Ashley were laughing at him. With a sigh of frustration, Andy ran his hands through his hair and grabbed the hanger with distaste.

“Do I really have to wear this?” CC's grin in reply caused Andy to grimace more. “Oh come on! I don't want to wear this!” 

“Dude, a deal is a deal. You and Jake said you would both wear costumes of my choice for the next show instead of doing the other dare. These are the costumes I picked. Go get dressed Ariel.” CC's grin was devilish and Andy wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his face at that moment. With a growl of frustration, Andy took the green and purple mermaid costume and headed to adjoined bathroom where Jake was (supposed to be) getting dressed in his own costume. Getting to the closed door, Andy knocked softly.

“Hey Jake it's me. I hope you don't mind me getting dressed in there with you.” There was a pause on the other side of the door before he heard the tell-tale click of the lock. The door opened a crack and Jake's face peeked from behind the door. Andy held up his costume and glared at the door when he heard Jake crack up laughing.

“Oh man and I thought mine was bad!” The door opened more to let Andy through the door into the bathroom with him. Andy gave Jake the middle finger and squeezed through the door. One glance at the costume hanging up on the wall had Andy cracking up laughing. “Hey laugh all you want man. At least I'll be able to move around in mine.” Jake smirked at Andy who grimaced. Oh yes. That.

“Fuck, how am I going to get on stage?” Andy stared at his costume before releasing a sigh. He found an empty hook and hung the hanger from it. “I don't want to wear this.”

“Me either, but a deal is a deal. We should have just did the dare from last night.” Jake sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the Jasmine costume hanging up. Andy leaned in closer to Jake, so as to keep his voice low.

“Yeah but then they might have figured something out.” Jake sighed and rested his forehead against Andy's for a moment before moving his hands to cup Andy's face and bring it down towards his. Andy closed his eyes as Jake's lips met his in a soft and sweet kiss. A moan escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jake's neck. Jake let out a soft moan as he licked Andy's bottom lip, begging for entrance. His hands moved down his neck, caressing the skin with feather light touches as he reached the collar of Andy's shirt.

“Mmmm,” Andy moaned as he opened his mouth to let Jake's tongue plunder his mouth. One of Jake's hands moved down to Andy's hips and gripped the round curve of one of Andy's ass cheeks and brought their hips together. Another moan escaped their lips at the sweet friction between them. Jake smirked against Andy's mouth at the feeling of Andy's already hard length through their jeans.

“Fuck we really shouldn't be doing this right now,” Jake whispered as he broke the kiss. He stared into Andy's lust filled gaze with want. Andy felt like screaming. He was too turned on to stop now.

“I don't fucking care,” Andy whispered back and removed his hands from Jake's neck and moved them to cup Jake's own hard length through his jeans. He smirked as Jake let out a moan and tried to grind into Andy's hand. With a growl, Andy moved his head in and captured Jake's mouth into a heated kiss and plunged his hand into Jake's hair. Jake moved a hand into Andy's hair and quickly started to fight for dominance in the kiss, in a clash of teeth, lips, and tongue.

A pounding knock on the door caused them to separate really quickly. “Hey hurry up you two! We want to see our two Princesses in their costumes!” Andy wanted to curse Ashley at that moment.

“Hold on a Goddamn moment! We're getting there!” Andy groaned and looked at his costume with dismay. Jake sighed and brushed the hair out of his face and turned towards his own costume. With a grunt Andy stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his belt and pants. He was still painfully hard.

“Hurry up! It shouldn't take that long to get dressed!” Jake sighed as he started to strip out of his own clothes next to Andy. They could tell that the guys were near the door, preventing anything more from happening. With a grin, Jake stole a quick kiss from Andy's lips.

“Rain check?” Jake whispered. Andy nodded and stole a kiss from Jake in return. 

“Rain check.” With careful maneuvering so as to not knock into Jake, Andy took his pants off and left them in a pile on the floor of the small, but not too small bathroom. Andy groaned as he stared at the costume again. “Fuck, I don't wanna do this.”

“I hear you.” Andy looked over to see Jake slipping his pants off onto the floor. With a groan, Andy mentally tried to picture something that would take his mind off of Jake's toned body. He gingerly took the purple shell-shaped string bikini top and took it off the hanger, a frown on his face the entire time.

“I'm going to need help with this.” Andy looked over and swallowed thickly at the site of shirtless Jake wearing the pants of the costume. He licked his lips as he noticed the fabric hugging Jake's hips in all the right places.

“Alright. I'm gonna need help with this top too.” Andy's only reply was a nod as he tore his gaze away from Jake's form. He held the strings behind his neck for Jake and when he felt him take the strings, he situated the shells so they were over his nipples. Jake tied the strings around his neck and then moved to the lower strings. When all the strings were tied, Andy turned around and motioned for Jake to put his top on Andy could zip the back up for him. With a nod, Jake put the top on and turned around for Andy. It took a few tries before Andy could zip it up properly.

“Got it.” Andy moved back and looked at the bottom half of his costume with another grimace.

“Thanks. Should hurry up. They're gonna bust in here soon, I bet.” Andy nodded and released a breath before grabbing the skirt part and slipping it on. It was made of half-way stretchy material, so he would be able to walk a little, but it would be difficult. After it was on, Andy checked himself in the long mirror on the back of the door. He was thankful his boner had gone away. That would have been difficult to explain.

“How do I look?” Andy turned around and gave Jake a questioning glance. Jake's lips twitched upwards.

“Actually it looks pretty good on you.” Andy's lips twitched upwards. He didn't miss the lustful gaze Jake gave him.

“Really? You think so?” Jake swallowed and nodded. Andy grinned and gave Jake a once-over. He had to admit the costume looked good on him. “You look good.” Jake grinned at Andy and moved towards the door.

“Alright let's go out to the wolves before they break down the door.” Andy sighed and nodded, moving out of the way of the door. Jake opened the door and left the bathroom. With careful, but slow movements, Andy managed to slowly make his way over to Jake and the others. He openly glared at CC when he lifted a long red wig in one hand and handed an even longer black one to Jake.

“I hate you guys so much right now.” Ashley grinned and snapped a picture on his phone. Next to him, Jake took the black wig and put it on. Jinxx held out two sets of slippers that were made just for them. Andy took the wig from CC and put it on with a glare before grabbing the slippers and half-hopping half-waddling over to a chair. After they had the slippers on, a knock on the dressing room door startled all of them. The door opened to reveal a lady with piercings and platinum blonde hair in a pixie cut peeked in the room.

“You're on in ten.” They could hear her laughter after she closed the door, causing Andy to frown. There were going to be so many pictures of this on the internet.

“Alright you two. Pose. We have to have pictures of this.” Andy glared at both Ashley and CC who were grinning evilly. Beside them, Jinxx was obviously enjoying their torment. Jake sighed and gave Andy a look of 'let's just go with it.' With a growl, Andy got up out of his chair and hopped over next to Jake and held both of his middle fingers up.

“Aweh come on man! Get into the spirit! Pretend your Ariel!” Andy flipped CC off with a glare before sighing. He posed in a vogue-like pose, Jake doing the same next to him. There were a few flashes of light as all three of them took pictures. They were going to post them to the internet, he was sure of it.

~~

Navigating the backstage area had proven difficult for Andy as he tried to half hop and half waddle to the stage area with the guys. Because he was moving slowly, Jake had slowed down to lend a hand in case he fell over. Andy wasn't proud to say it had happened at least twice. When they got to the stairs that led to the stage Andy stopped and sighed. Jake stopped behind him and looked at Andy's back with a questioning glance before setting his guitar down.

“Here, let me help you.” Andy looked over at Jake with a raised eyebrow as he moved closer. With a yelp, Andy quickly placed his arms around Jake's neck when he picked him up bridal style. When they were both up the stairs, Jake put Andy down and grinned at the blush on Andy's face. With a cough Andy waited for Jake to grab his guitar. Once Jake had his guitar and was in front of him, they waited for Ashley and Jinxx to introduce them.

“Alright, so we have something special for you guys tonight. You'll notice Jake and Andy aren't up here yet and you'll see why in just a moment. They were given a dare last night and they have to wear their dare on stage tonight. So let's get them out here!” Andy groaned and shook his head and bounced on his feet, trying to psych himself out for this. He could totally do this. Jake started onto the stage forcing Andy to follow. Andy kept his movements slow and steady so he wouldn't trip over anything. Once the fans got their sights on them, they went nuts. There were so many catcalls and picture flashes that his head started to spin.

~~

The show hadn't been too bad in Andy's opinion. Of course he wasn't able to move around as much as usual, and yeah he leaned on the guys more than usual (and if he leaned on Jake more than the others they didn't notice it), but who could blame him? He had limited mobility in that costume. The excitement and adrenaline of the show had Andy completely wired and a bit on the horny side. Andy couldn't wait to get Jake alone so they could have their way with each other.

Once they made it to the dressing room, Jake and Andy headed straight for the small bathroom. After they got to the bathroom, Jake closed the door behind them quietly and turned to Andy with a lust swimming through his features. Andy felt his cock twitch and had to suppress a moan when Jake backed him into the porcelain sink. He pulled the wig off of his head and watched as Jake did the same to his own.

“I can't wait to take that off of you,” Jake said just above a whisper as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Andy's in a rough kiss. Andy was unable to suppress a moan when Jake ground his hips into Andy's, creating friction between the two of them. Reaching behind Jake, Andy felt around for the zipper of his top with one of his hands. When he found it, he pulled it down and unhooked it. 

“Then why don't you?” Andy said after pulling back from the kiss. While he was pulled away, he slid the top down his arms and onto the floor with feather light touches. With a grin, Andy saw Jake's breath hitch. Jake's eyes darkened with lust. With soft touches, he dragged his hands up Andy's sides, up around the purple shell-shaped bikini, and around to the back of Andy's neck. As he started to pulled the strings undone, Jake leaned in and placed a kiss to his dragonfly tattoo.He felt the top strings become limp against his skin as the purple shells fell upside down. 

“I think I will.” Jake reached around to Andy's back and started working the strings around his back. Once the top fell to the ground, Jake bent down licked around the area of his left nipple. Andy moaned and pushed his hands into Jake's hair, gripping his scalp as he started to nip and lick his nipple. A moan escaped Jake's lips as he moved over to the other nipple and started nipping and licking that one as well. 

“Fuck, Jake.” Andy's eyes closed as he leaned his head back, breathing heavily. Jake moved down, placing wet kisses down Andy's abdomen as he started sliding towards the ground. Once Jake was at eye level with the hem of the skirt portion of Andy's costume, Jake looked up at Andy with a lustful grin. Jake slid his hands up Andy's legs, coming close to the obvious bulge in the skirt, but not touching the place Andy so desperately wanted him to touch. “Nnngh, please..” Andy's voice was strained.

“Please, what? What do you want? This?” Jake slid one of his hands and cupped Andy's hard length through the material of the skirt. Andy stuck a knuckle into his mouth to muffle a moan.

“Fuck yes.” Jake smirked at Andy as he moved his hand away from the bulge. Andy whimpered at the loss of contact and braced his hand against the sink. With soft carresses, Jake, moved his hands to either side of Andy's hips and dragged his hands down, bringing the skirt down with his hands. He slid the garment to the ground and then stood back up.

“Look at me.” Andy groaned and tried to pry his eyes open. Jake stared into Andy's eyes and thrust his own stiff erection into Andy's, his eyes never leaving Andy's face. A moan escaped Andy's lips at the contact and his eyes closed again. A growl left Jake's lips and he grabbed a handful of Andy's hair and crushed their lips together. Stepping out of the skirt finally, Andy brought one of his long legs and wrapped it around Jake's waist as best as he could.

“Uhn, need..need more.” Jake rolled his hips into Andy's again. Andy cried out and wrapped the other leg around Jake's waist, trying to get more friction. A growl left Jake's throat again, as he wrapped his arms around Andy and picked him up. With a grunt, Jake nearly slammed Andy's back into the wall next to the bathroom door.

Andy lowered his legs to the ground and tugged on Jake's pants. “Off.” Jake watched as Andy lowered himself so that he was crouched in front of Jake and grinned up at him. He licked his lips and pulled the turquoise pants down along with Jake's boxer briefs. Andy felt his own cock twitch in anticipation as Jake's fully erect cock sprang free. A moan left Jake's lips as he looked down at Andy with lust filled eyes.

“Fuck. Yes.” Jake's breathing started to pick up as Andy licked the shaft of Jake's cock up to the head. Andy stared up into Jake's face as he wrapped his lips around the head of Jake's throbbing erection and sucked. “Ah, fuck!” Jake's hands snaked their way into Andy's hair and gripped almost painfully. He moaned at the pain in his scalp, the vibrations causing Jake to buck into Andy's mouth impatiently. Andy grunted and tried to hold Jake's hips as best as he could with nothing to push his hips against. He took one of his hands and wrapped it around the base of the throbbing flesh. Jake pushed down on Andy's head, causing the younger male to take more of Jake into his mouth. Pushing down his gag reflex, Andy tried to take as much of Jake as he could into his mouth and then pulled his head back so that his mouth was wrapped around the head of Jake's cock again. Once he tasted the salty precum, Andy released Jake's cock from his mouth with a 'pop.'

“Fuck me,” Andy said as he stood back up. Jake growled, pinning Andy to the wall behind him and with a quick motion, pulled Andy's boxer briefs down to the floor. Andy stepped out of them and once again wrapped a leg around Jake's waist. Holding Andy to the wall, Jake raised Andy's other leg so that it was hanging over his shoulder and lined himself up. Before they went any further, Andy leaned forward as much as he could and pulled Jake into a heated kiss. Taking that as the signal, Jake pushed into Andy none-too-gently until he was fully seated inside of Andy.

“Ah, fuck!” Andy breathed heavily, as he tried to adjust to the sudden change. He raked his hands down Jake's back and closed his eyes. Once the pain was bearable, he nodded to Jake and dug his fingernails into Jake's back. Jake moaned and started to pull out slowly until just the tip was still inside of Andy. After a tantalizing few seconds, Jake slammed back into Andy. “Ah, ah, God, Jake, Fuck.” Andy's breath hitched as Jake started to pound into him even harder, aiming for Andy's sweet spot.

“That's the idea, Babe.” Jake smirked in victory when Andy cried out and arched his back sharply.

“Fuck, right there.” With a grin, Jake started to aim toward that one spot over and over again. When Jake felt himself getting closer to release, he reached his hand between him and Andy and started to pump Andy along with his thrusts. 

They were so wrapped up in the heat of the moment, that when they heard the voices on the other side coming closer, they couldn't pull away from each other in time. A knock sounded through the door right before the door opened to reveal CC. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Andy and Jake groaned, as their heated activity came to a screeching halt. CC quickly left the bathroom. Jake leaned his forehead on Andy's collar bone in frustration. 

“So much for keeping it a secret,” Jake mumbled into Andy's collarbone. Andy, who was still trying to come down from the moment, only nodded in reply. In the next room, they could hear the guys discussing what happened.

“Now that they know, may as well finish what we started.” Jake raised an eyebrow at Andy who grinned back. With the grin still in place, he wriggled his hips, causing Jake's cock to slide in a bit more. A moan escaped Jake's lips. Andy brought Jake's face to his and kissed him with tenderness. He smirked as he felt Jake give in and start to move inside of him again. Once Jake started moving faster, he started to aim for Andy's prostate again. “Ah fuck yes!” Andy arched his back again, as pleasure exploded inside him over and over again. Jake grabbed a hold of Andy's painfully hard cock between them and started to pump it again in sync with each thrust. 

“Fuck, Andy. You feel so good.” Jake gripped Andy a bit tighter as he felt himself get closer to his release. It wasn't long before Andy started to feel his release coming. 

“FUCK! Jake!” Andy arched his back against the wall as he spilled his seed between the two of them. Jake thrust in a few more times before he too followed Andy into orgasm. When they were both spent, Jake leaned against Andy trying to regain his breath. Andy stared at the ceiling as he tried to get his breathing under control again. Once they were both breathing semi-regularly again, they attempted to untangle their limbs from one another. Jake turned around and grabbed some toilet paper to clean themselves up.

“Well, now we get to go answer questions.” Andy groaned and smacked his head into the wall. 

“Awesome.” After they were both cleaned up, they grabbed their regular clothes and started to change back into them. It was a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two. When they were done and had their costumes, including the wigs in their hands, they turned to the now open door of the bathroom and walked out to meet the faces of their bandmates.

“Uh hey?” Andy scratched the back of his head in nervousness. He hadn't quite pictured coming out to the guys like that. Beside him, Jake shifted in nervousness.


End file.
